Free from the Dark
by purpledemon431
Summary: Coming to a whole different dimension is really weird especially when you now what will happen next. First fic. OC x small harem
1. Freedom

Free From The Dark

This is my first fanfic and I am try to keep it as close to canon as possible but there is going to be differences it may be awesome or shit...whatever, onto the disclaimer!

Speaking: "why are you looking at me funny?"

Thinking: 'man if only you knew...'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did, I only own myself and this computer NOTHING ELSE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Freedom<p>

Darkness, which is all I could see when I awakened for the third time in this miserable place, my prison for the last 5 or so years from what I have heard from the guards standing outside my cell.

The headache I had could kill any average man, which I was until about 5 years ago when the oddest thing to any average man would happen.

*flashback 5 years ago*

I was walking down the street one minute then a bright light appeared before me, then the next minute I was surrounded by an ocean of trees.

I was freaking out, me a 12 year old kid all of a sudden thrust into an unknown world, that is not something that happens every day or EVER for that matter.

So I did what any other normal human do... I screamed as loud as I could.

"!" was that was heard for miles.

Then as soon as I started there was a sharp pain in my neck then black, all that I heard was the vilest laughter that I did not think was possible for any sane man but was eerily similar too something I have heard before.

-Time skip 2 days-

I suddenly awoke to the darkest, strangest place it was like a cell of some sort but worse than could be imagined and the pain in my neck only worsened the experience which wasn't that pleasant to begin with.

All that I could hear was my heart beat, my shallow breathing, foots steps come closer to where I was and that vile laughter that I believed to have brought me here to this despicable place.

The steps got closer and the laughter louder as the being approached me, so I prepared myself for the thing that might be coming in.

The steps stopped, and then I saw the evilest pair of eyes I have ever seen which had a snake like quality to them, started to show as a door was being opened, the door opened completely and my eyes became wider than I thought possible and my jaw dropped to what felt like the floor, I thought my heart was going to stop as soon as I remembered were I have seen those evil snake like eyes and pale skin.

"Orochimaru", as soon as the word came out of my mouth I shut it as fast as I could which was not soon enough for me as I heard that vile chuckle come out of his mouth.

"Kukukuku, so it would appear that you know who I am but what is interesting me right now is who you are my boy" he said as he looked at me like a little boy and I was the newest toy he had just received.

"My name is Morugan" I stuttered (A/N. Not got to write stuttering too hard to do) feeling extremely terrified at the moment.

"Kukuku yes you will do quite nicely for my new kekkei genkai experiments, Morugan-kun" Orochimaru said with an evil grin that made me regret being born.

Then as I am about to say something I black out and all that I remember is the vile laugh mocking me as I fall over.

*Time skip 1 ½ years*

When I first awakened I felt like I was thrown through a blender and turned into a milkshake, which isn't a good feeling at all.

The first thing I remembered was that Orochimaru was going to experiment on me so I got really worried, I looked down at myself and saw nothing wrong with me... so far.

Then I saw someone I thought I would never see, Kabuto.

The smiled at me, which I knew was a fake one for some reason, and started to come up to me.

"Hello Test Subject 42-san how are you doing after the first experiment?" he asked all the while my eyes widening.

"What do you mean 'the first experiment' there is going to be more?" I asked try to put up a brave front but knew I was failing hard as his smile grows bigger with every word I say.

Grinning as big as he could, he tells me "Oh, that's right you didn't know!" OK now I am curious, "Your experiment was a total success and Orochimaru-sama has decided to make more experiments on you" if you could see my eyes at the moment that sentence ended you would have seen the terror in my eyes as the fake smile Kabuto had turned in to a blood thirsty grin, and I saw Orochimaru in the background

Once again I start to black out not before hearing "Kukuku you will make an excellent body for me if you survive this next series of experiments Morugan-kun."

My last thoughts were 'Fuck my life'.

*flashback end*

I then realised that Orochimaru never took over my body so that is a relief even if it isn't that much.

I also realised I was in the Naruto universe or whatever it is called I didn't really care at the time.

So I tried to get up but I then noticed I was chained to the floor and walls for what reason I will never know but as I struggled to get free I heard the guards yell at someone but wasn't really paying attention, then I heard the door opening.

There standing there as he flicks the blood off of his sword was Sasuke Uchiha looking at me as he deactivates his sharingan and breaks the chains holding me in the cell.

"So Orochimaru has been slain or rather he was absorbed by you correct?" I said guessing that he has killed Orochimaru and more than likely has knowledge of me, the slight widening of his seems to prove I was correct.

Sharingan activating again he questioned "How do you know this Morugan, from what Kabuto has said this should be the first time in 4 years you have awaken?" he got really suspicious around here.

I decided to fuck with him because I thought it would be amusing "Well I know of the past, present and future but the future is always changing." I said this knowing he had the sharingan active and I was technically not lying as when I was home or were ever the place I used to live was now, I had read the manga Naruto up to the forth ninja war and add to the fact I am a wild card basically the future I know of might not come to be.

Seeing that I was telling the truth Sasuke once again turned off his sharingan which I was slightly relived for.

"I have come here looking to form a group that well help me find and take care of Itachi which well be known as Hebi, you are but the first that I have come for." He stated.

"Don't you mean keep Kisame busy while you kill Itachi?" I asked knowing that what I said was the true of what he wanted the group for.

His eyes narrowed "I only need you for your skills not your mouth" I would have actually grinned at that but my muscles haven't been used much in the past 5 years and have degenerated a lot.

Then I got curious since the experiments didn't kill me which I thanked to God, what sort of kekkei genkai did I get?

"And what skills of mine do you want?" I questioned not really knowing what the answer would be.

"From what Orochimaru and Kabuto have told me you have 3 kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, Scorch release and Ice release."

I was as shocked as hell, after practicality 5 years of experiments for which I had felt little pain of because I was thankful unconscious for most of had given me 3 extinct and powerful kekkei genkai's.

Upon seeing my shock face he realised I had no idea of my powers but didn't really care "So will you join my group and help me destroy Itachi?" he asked with a bit of venom as he said Itachi's name.

After finally coming to terms with my new powers, what he just said kicked in feeling the need to answer the question to my saviour I told him with some regret in my voice "Sorry but I can't" his eyes widened a little but went back to his regular expressionless face. I then again felt the need to explain myself.

"I can barely move my body let alone help you get your revenge and I have no idea how to use my new kekkei genkai so I would more or less be a liability." I said feeling a little pathetic for not being able to do anything to help the person to basically save me from this prison.

He then started to walk out of the cell "Whatever" was the only thing he had to say to me.

I looked at him leaving I then decided to whisper something that I have only told a few people back home _"Thank you"_ he paused for a few seconds then continued on his way, more than likely to get one of the other three he was hoping to get to join Hebi.

I decided to finally stand up which I realise was like a bike you never forget how to, but my movements were slow and painful.

I got out of my cell and decided to do what I have been dreaming of for the last 4 years of being stuck in my mind.

Get out of this despicable place.

*Time skip 4 hours*

After going through that maze like place I finally found the exit which had lots of bodies leading to it 'Maybe Sasuke made a path to help me escape... doubtful but I am finally getting away from this horrible place, never coming here again!' I thought to myself.

As I stood in front of the exit I thought back to my old life smiling while I did so but before I got too far into the memories I shook my head whispering to myself "That is in the past there is only the future left now."

When I finished saying that I pushed the door open and cringed at a sight I had not seen in 5 years... the light.

I realised I had a small smile on my face and tears coming out of my eyes and thought something I never actually thought before 'I finally have my freedom.' As I fall on my knees I then started to lose consciousness from being active for so long after several years of something eerily similar to a coma, I then saw the last thing I expected to see coming at me from a distance.

What I believed to be a goddess or at least something with equal beauty, I thought out loud "Is that a goddess?"

The mysterious women had a mad blush on her face would have made even Hinata proud.

She then picked me up and told me "It's going to be OK" after that I lost consciousness completely trusting that she well take care of me but then again I'm not the smartest guy in the world.

* * *

><p>AN. And that it for my first fan fiction chapter, any corrections to my work would be grateful, also who would be the best mysterious girl? I would appreciate it, so rate and review or my family will starve for the month... Thanks! I also have school so updates will be irregular so don't wait up.


	2. Enter the Leaf

Free from the Dark

Chapter 2 everybody I hope you enjoy I don't have a beta yet so please bear with me and enjoy.

Speaking: "why are you looking at me funny?"

Thinking: 'man if only you knew...'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will unless i was in an alternate universe where I own it but it will never happen... or will it?

* * *

><p>Recap of last chapter:<p>

I realised I had a small smile on my face and tears coming out of my eyes and thought something I never actually thought before 'I finally have my freedom.' As I fall on my knees I then started to lose consciousness from being active for so long after several years of something eerily similar to a coma, I then saw the last thing I expected to see coming at me from a distance.

What I believed to be a goddess or at least something with equal beauty, I thought out loud "Is that a goddess?"

The mysterious women had a mad blush on her face would have made even Hinata proud.

She then picked me up and told me "It's going to be OK" after that I lost consciousness completely trusting that she well take care of me but then again I'm not the smartest guy in the world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Enter the Leaf<p>

*time skip 1 day*

The first thought I had when I awoke that morning was 'Why is it so bright outside.' and 'Why do I have this massive headache.' After those thoughts I groaned "Urgg what the hell hit me?"

As soon as I said this I heard that mysterious woman speak "Well I think it was the ground but I could be mistaken because I was on my way back from a mission when I found you, surprisingly outside in the middle of nowhere, so I wasn't really thinking about it."

I turned my head to the beautiful if slightly sadistic voice that saved me (A/N- NOT SASUKE).

There she stood just as I remembered her form the manga, light brown, pupil-less eyes, violet hair done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail, a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit, dark orange mini-skirt and just overall hotness.

She just smirked as she looked at my surprised face, at that I started to feel my face heat up if only a little but she seemed to notice as her smirk became larger.

I was going to say her name but decided to say it in my head instead, 'Anko Mitarashi!' as I thought if I said it aloud she would probably ask questions I have no intention of answering.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi." She said, she then waited a bit and I got the idea.

"My name is Morugan." I replied.

I then decided to get my bearings a bit and tried to sit up, tried being the key word.

As I tried to sit up I realised that was the worst idea since fillers in animes, as I was in a world of hurt.

Gritting my teeth so I wouldn't cry out in pain as I was hurting all over, I made a smart choice, lay back down.

As all this was happening Anko was chuckling at me, which I thought was cute completely different from the creepy one the now dead Orochimaru had.

So I did the only reasonable thing I could do at the moment instead of sitting up I asked where I was.

She responded "Well we are in a hotel near Konoha, as I wanted to get home ASAP."

With that I became a little shocked, 'she carried me here?' I then voiced my question to her.

"Well not really me I had a snake summon take you here but I summoned it so you can say I did, yeah!" she seemed kind of pumped near the end.

She then asked me something I wish she would not ask but knew she worked with T&I so I was slightly prepared for it.

"So what happened to you that you just sudden out of the blue fell unconscious?"

I decided to tell a half truth to her as lying wasn't really my strong suit "Would you believe me if I told you I was captured by Orochimaru and was experimented on for the last 5 years and was recently released by Sasuke Uchiha who just recently killed the bastard, to join the little group he is forming to kill Itachi but was unable to because I had a mild case of muscle atrophy?"

She went for calm to shocked to angry then to surprised than back to shocked to happy all back to calm during the whole time I was talking, "I would have to say it would be hard to believe..." she said in a suspicious tone which made me cringe a little inside but it didn't show it.

"Well what would I need to prove to you that I am telling the truth?" I questioned as seriously as I could but there was a hint of fear in it which I think she picked up as her face dropped a little after that.

"I think you did already." she said in a slightly sad tone, which I somehow picked up.

'I must be getting better at this reading emotions thing' I thought to myself.

"How do you know I am not lying?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well your eyes speak volumes and any experienced ninja would now if you where lying by pretty much everything you do like if you were to look away or have a twitching in your neck." She stated.

I nodded my head in understanding, "So what you are going to do with me?"

I asked not really caring what happened to me at that point, and then some perverted thoughts came into my head, me crying out in pain and pleasure as she bites me all over, and then starts to get lower and lower until...

'No, no, NO! I don't need these thoughts right now, when it could mean life or death and since when did I become masochistic?' The whole time my face remaining neutral with a slight (hard) blush on my face.

Her face became scrunched up in annoyance and I thought the next few words out of her mouth were going to either something surprisingly good or horribly bad.

She then said in an annoyed tone "well whatever you are thinking it isn't going to happen as I am going to bring you back home with me to Konoha."

With that said I was completely blown out of my mind, me an experiment of Orochimaru going to Konoha? This was just too much to handle and I did the last thing I wanted to do I front of a beautiful woman like Anko... I fainted, but it was all good as I was in the bed.

If I had managed to stay awake like I previously hoped for I would have seen Anko's beautiful face turn from annoyance to one of compassion.

"I usually don't show myself without my mask except for the Hokage and a few others but I hope in time you will be one of them."

She then picked up my limp body when to the front desk and paid the hotel for the stay and started to head to Konoha with me on her back.

Still not awake I mumbled in my sleep "Arigatou, Anko-chan." If I was awake at the moment I said that I would have seen her face light up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Eve.

*Time skip 2 days*

Finally waking up the first thing I noticed was the white walls which were alien yet oddly familiar to me then I heard an angelic voice very different for Anko's yet just as soothing.

I looked up and saw her (description of Shizune)

"Hello Morugan-san, my name is Shizune." I knew she got the name from Anko.

"Uhhhh hi?" I replied lamely cursing my stupid self for it.

I then asked her "Where am I?"

She replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world, "We are in the hospital and I must say you have the biggest chakra reserve that I have seen aside from Naruto's."

I looked a bit surprised with that said; I got a little excited, me having a big enough chakra reserve to be compared to Naruto, who's reserves are massive.

So I decided to voice my surprise and slight confusion, "So I have huge chakra reserves? But I have never used chakra."

Now it's her turn to look shocked, "You've never used chakra before?"

"Never, but maybe it was the experiments that unlocked my chakra." I mostly said the last part to myself but Shizune hear it anyway.

She then developed a sad look, "I'm sorry for bring up bad memories."

I looked down here, "Well I wasn't really conscious for anything so I don't really remember much except the few times I woke up in that desolate place." Not really caring what happened as it was in the past along with my former life so I shook my head to forget that entire if only for a little bit.

I was out of it for a bit and didn't notice that the door opened, so after awhile I looked up and saw the biggest pair of breast I had ever seen and I had seen some big ones.

Standing there was the last Senju, one of the legendary Sannin (along with Jiraiya and that dead bastard Orochimaru) and the Godiame Hokage, Tsunade.

Then being my stupid self, which I thought I got rid of, I said what should not be said to a woman with the temper of a wrathful god I said, "WHOA THOESE ARE THE BIGGEST I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

As the words came out of my mouth, I knew I was screwed as I'm pretty sure I saw a tick mark form on her forehead.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT!" yep I was fucked.

With that thought I was sent flying out the window with the force that she hit me with, now I defiantly don't know how Naruto and Jiraiya take this kind of abuse as I was in massive pain.

As I finished that thought I hit something really soft, so I decided to look up and what do you know luck would just keep screwing with me, for when I looked up I saw I was in the breasts of the last person I thought I would be in, the 'Weapons Mistress of Konoha' Tenten.

I then closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came so I opened them and saw something I never thought I would, Tenten was blushing up a storm.

I then noticed something I should have noticed a while ago, I felt something real soft in my hands so I looked down and sure enough I was grabbing onto her breasts.

Then as fate would have it Tsunade, Shizune and surprisingly Anko showed up right as I was about to jump away from Tenten.

There was an awkward silence, "... well this is awkward." I just had to be the first one to say something; it's my thing when these silences happen.

Then everything blew up in my face as I was once again sent flying by Tsunade screaming "YOU PERVERT!"

I may have regretted what I had done to Tenten but if you look at it for my point of view it was actually Tsunades fault so felt pain because this is more than any man can handle... maybe except Jiraiya.

As I was about to hit the ground once again (thankfully no one was there) I thought 'Man if I get accepted into the village I will be a very happy man.'

So with these thoughts I hit the ground and grinned seeing Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Tenten all running at me, some with worry one there faces and some (coughTsunadecough) with a really annoyed face, before losing consciousness for what seems to be like the millionth time since I got to this crazy world.

My final thoughts were 'I think I am going to love it here!'

* * *

><p>AN. HI EVERYBODY for the harem you might have guessed it all ready but the females introduced will be in the harem, (except Tsunade) but I am will to put more so if there are any suggestions please come out and say them.

Rate, review, favorite whatever just do it because me and my family are really hungry... I am being quite serious.


End file.
